Twerk (City Girls song)
”Twerk" is a song by American hip hop duo City Girls featuring American rapper Cardi B, from the duo's album Girl Code (2018). It was released to US rhythmic contemporary radio on January 8, 2019, as the album's lead single. Filmed in Miami, the song's music video was released the same month. "Twerk" is a New Orleans bounce-inspired song, which heavily samples Choppa's "Choppa Style". Lyrics Yung Miami & Cardi B (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Throw that, twerk that (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Shake that, bounce that (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Cardi Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) (Action) 1: Yung Miami Do it, baby, stick it, baby Move it, baby, lick it, baby (Do it) Suck up on that clit until that pussy got a hickey, baby (Bounce) Watch big, coulda bought a Range Rover (Range Rover) Chain little, but I spent some change on it (Change on it) N**** mad, I'ma put the gang on him (Gang on it) They'll die 'bout me, they'll bang on him (Facts) And that ass poke out, lil frame on her (Ow) Pussy so good he got my name on it (Miami) Itty-bitty-pretty, I'm the realest in the city Only fuckin' with the plug, got a n**** worth a billi' Showin' love, only talk about bands when he hit me Chose him, he ain't pick me, and we never doin' quickies Chorus (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Work that (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Work that (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Please (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Make 'em dance, twerk (Twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk (Turn the lights off!) 2: Cardi B Look, this sound like Cardi took the stage (Cardi) This sound like Cardi with the braids (With the braids) Jermaine Dupri, baby, money ain't a thing (Ain't a thing) This pussy wild, they should throw it in a cage (Grr) See my lifestyle, precise gal (Gal) I be dripped up and wiped down, uh I see them hoes lookin' cold, lookin' stiff, uh Thick bitch God's gift to a dick, woo (Woo) Drop low, look back, shit fat, shit fat I just drop-kicked your bag, six pack, six pack I just jumps on hit charts, impact, impact Stop that chit-chat, get smacked, bitch better relax Chorus (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Work that (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Work that (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Please (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Make 'em dance, twerk (Twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk (Turn the lights off!) 3: JT Yeah, I see you show that, but is you gon' throw that? If you don't let me hold that, you know where the door at (Bye) Lil flexin' ass n****, what is that shit? (What the fuck is that?) Must have me confused for a rap bitch (Hol' up) Too rude for a soft n****, need a boss n**** Floss n**** who don't give a fuck what it cost, n**** (Boss) I could buy my own, but I'd rather spend y'all's, n****s Tell them pussy-ass hoes I don't want y'all n****s Got a penthouse up in the Mandarin (Ow) So when you get this pussy, better handle it (Catch it) I'm a top-notch bitch, need some top-notch dick Smooth like a G5 when you landing it Chorus (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Work that (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Work that (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Please (I want a slim, fine woman with some twerk with her) Make 'em dance, twerk (Twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk, twerk (Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with her) Twerk (Turn the lights off!) Why It Sucks # The lyrics are awful and are about twerking and sex. # The music video is generic and gross. # The beat is terrible. # It’s just another butt song that nobody asked for. # It tries too hard to be a feminist song. Video City Girls - Twerk ft. Cardi B (Official Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:City Girls songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Offensive Songs